


A Phoenix Song

by ChipsGrMione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Past Rape/Non-con, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipsGrMione/pseuds/ChipsGrMione
Summary: A strange series of events lead to Hermione getting a second chance to fix the mistakes that lead to the loss of the Second wizarding war.While terrible things might happen to wizards who meddle with time,maybe fate is finally on her side?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned the rights to Harry Potter, Fred would be alive and Ron and Hermione would never get together! 😂All rights belong to JK Rowling.

There were many things that went severely wrong during and after Hermione's sixth year. The year, ending with Dumbledore's death, was like the beginning of the end for the wizarding world. 

For Hermione, helping Harry win the war was no longer a matter of choice any more. Even if she was tired of constantly being on the run while starving and trying to hide from snatchers, the alternative was even worse. Yet something gave her hope that things might turn out well after all. If not, why else would Fawkes be following her around in the horcrux hunt?

It was not something that Harry or Ron knew and although she tried to tell them in the beginning about the quiet phoenix hiding in the trees and keeping watch over them like a guardian angel, it was like a strange magic stopped her from saying anything everytime she tried. Eventually, she decided to let it be and just hope that the majestic bird will show itself to her boys as well. 

When Ron left them during the horcrux hunt,it was like something had broken in her. She knew even if they somehow survived this, she could never trust him again. He had proven beyond doubt that when the time was difficult, Ron Weasley would most definitely abandon her and Harry, no matter if it was about a stupid broomstick or jealousy over a tournament or in the middle of a war. Her crush over the Red-head had dwindled slowly over the years as he made one bad decision after another, from destroying her night during the Yule ball, making snide comments about her when he thought she couldn't hear him, to shoving her tormentor lav-lav in her face despite knowing the blonde hated her. Although she felt her heart break at his latest betrayal, there was still a part of her that was somewhat glad that atleast they could focus more on the horcrux hunt instead of dealing with his constant whining. It was however his abandonment of Harry that truly rankled her and made her sad at the same time. How much more could Harry take before he broke? 


	2. Chapter 1

The war was lost. 

Hermione stood numbly as both Harry and Voldemort fell down dead after their spells collided with disastrous effect. However, instead of stopping the fight,it seemed like the death of their master made the death eaters even more vicious as they fought with a manic frenzy. She could only watch helplessly as her friends and the fighters for the light fell one after the other. She wanted desperately to help. Or atleast die with her friends.But Hagrid's arms were clamped around her like steel bands as he pulled her away from the fighting. 

"Yeh' need to leave 'ermione!!",he muttered as he rushed them quickly through the forbidden forest. 

She was still too much in shock to do much as he carried her away from the fight. 

As soon as they reached a clearing in the forest where it was quieter, he shoved a portkey in her hands whispering, "leave now and don't come back 'ermione. Promise me yah won't! I need to go find my brother. Stay safe."

He hugged her tightly one last time before she felt the pull of the portkey taking her away from the forest and she landed in a cliffside. Still shaking from exhaustion, she quickly put up her tent and the wards and broke down sobbing. 

Harry was dead. Ron was dead.

Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Kingsley, and everyone else were dead.

She didn't know if anyone else managed to escape or she was the only one left. And she was only alive because of Hagrid.

The war was lost and she was alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I am hoping it's not too bad. I would however like to point out that it's a time travel fix-it story so of course nothing is canon. There would be quite a few non-canonical pairings and I might employ some use of creative license to fix things so that they might be happening differently to make sense in the story-line or totally ignore time-lines and certain facts to suit the story.


End file.
